


Think of Me

by JasnNCarly



Category: The Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Interracial Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Thomas wants his life back, and there is only one piece missing.





	Think of Me

**Think of Me**  
  
“You look more beautiful now than before.”  
  
Dayzee bowed her head with a slightly embarrassed grin and turned away from the mirror to face him, “You still know how to make a girl feel like a supermodel, don’t you?”   
  
“Marcus is a lucky man.”  
  
“Yeah, he is.” Dayzee smoothed her dress against her sides, pointing her index finger at him, “As his best man, it’s your job to remind him of that the second he gets cold feet.”  
  
“…that’s kind of why I’m here.”  
  
Her expression fell, smile gone and heart rate dropped, “What?”  
  
“But it’s my cold feet I’m worried about.”  
  
“I—I don’t understand.”  
  
“I can’t do this.” Thomas approached her so fast her upper body leaned back in surprise, “I can’t just stand there with some stupid smile on my face while you marry Marcus, no matter how great he may be.”  
  
“You don’t understand what you’re saying, all right? This is my wedding day! You can’t just storm my dressing room and drop a bomb on me like this.”  
  
“I didn’t have a choice. Before I could say no, before I could get you back, we all ended up here. And I,” Thomas took her face in his hands, encouraged by the conflict painting her gorgeous features, “have to do this now before it’s too late.”  
  
Dayzee tried to resist his lips as they met hers, a reminder of the whirlwind she felt whenever she was in his arms; it was a test of her love for Marcus, something completely different than the rush though her body that came with Thomas’ touch – an electricity that made every hair stand on end and her heart race a marathon.   
  
When their lips parted, a hot breath between them, she wondered if her feet would make it down the aisle.


End file.
